


Angelic Smiles

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STREET MAGICIAN AU! Dan meets Phil, the flirty street magician who has the cutest smile in the world. (This is my first phanfic, so I apologize in advance!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm still kind of new here, and this is my first phanfic. It's kind of crappy, so don't be afraid to criticize my works. I think I'll need it haha... Enjoy! ^ v ^

Angelic Smiles

 

People were rapidly moving in the bustling streets of London and Dan was just trying to make it back to his flat.

Dan was quietly humming Muse, not realizing that his headphones weren't completely plugged in. Everyone around him was too busy to care or notice, except for a street magician a few feet away. The street magician smiled, and attempted to catch up to him.

And then Dan tripped, before the street magician could even talk to him.

"Christ, are you alright!?!"

Dan picked himself up before replying, "I'm fine. Sorry, just had a bit of a stroke."

Dan's law textbooks and papers were all on the ground. The two picked them up and Dan introduced himself.

"Thank you. I'm Dan, by the way."

"I'm Phil," he said with a smile. It reminded Dan of literal sunshine.

Phil looked at the books in Dan's hands. "So you're studying law?" Phil asked. "Yeah, it's not as great as it sounds." "How come? I always thought law was a nice major."

"Well, it's just not for me. I've always wanted to be an actor, but I knew that wasn't happening so I decided to do something else. I haven't really been happy lately, but I don't want to disappoint my parents. And-"

Dan stopped when he realized he was just randomly giving his whole life story to a stranger. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to babble on and on with my entire life story." "It's fine. It was kind of cute." Phil replied. A light pink spread across Dan's cheeks. He would never admit it, but he is the kind of person who blushes really easily.

After that, they talked about other things, such as their interests and favorite media. They had so much in common, and they kept talking for nearly half an hour.

Phil checked his watch and noticed this. "Wow, we've been talking for a long time."

"Is that a good thing?" Dan asked.

They both replied at the same time.

"Yes."

Phil's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, I forgot! Would you like to see a magic trick?"  
Dan giggled. "Alright. Hit me."

"I know this is a bit cliché, but pick a card." Phil said as he pulled out a deck of cards from seemingly nowhere. Dan pulled a card near the edge.

"Okay, now memorize it." Dan's card was a black queen of spades.

Phil took the card back and put it in the deck. Then, he did what Dan didn't expect at all. He threw the deck of cards into a nearby trash bin.

"Wait, what?" Dan said. He clearly looked confused.

Phil gave Dan another one of those annoying but adorable angelic smiles.

"You'll see what the magic trick was later." 

A few minutes later, they went back to their daily business after saying goodbye.

_____________________________________________________________________

Dan was back at his flat. He set his things down on a desk. He then went to sit down, but felt something in his pocket. He quickly took the mystery object out of his pocket and found a card.

A black queen of spades.

There was even a little note written on the card, with a doodle of a lion too.

It read, 'Call me' with a string of numbers. It also said:

P.S. Next time plug your headphones in all the way. :)

Dan couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

Fricking street magicians.  
_____________________________________________________________________


End file.
